1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved frame structure. More particularly, the curved frame structure is self-supporting and free-standing. Most particularly, the curved frame structure may be attached with other similar curved frame structures. The present invention provides variations in picture display allowing various combinations of panoramic picture presentations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Panoramic photographs are those photographs which display a panoramic view of the picture within the photograph. These include panoramic photographs such as the Kodak.RTM. Advanced Photo System. These photographs are difficult to display because unlike shorter photographic display frames, the panoramic picture views do not easily lend themselves to desk frame display. Flat stands which hold the panoramic views do not sufficiently provide a comprehensive view of the photograph taken. The angle of view on a horizontal surface, such as a desk, table, night stand, and the like, also limits a proper viewing of the panoramic photograph.
Problematic with flat display and viewing of the panoramic photographs is the depth perception humans have in viewing the world around them with both eyes. Human experience normally sees the world in an expanded horizontal perspective. Panoramic photographs take advantage of this common human experience. The expanded horizontal field presented in a panoramic photograph results in a view which is most compatible with this human experience in viewing the world. However, the flat presentation of a panoramic photograph does not accommodate the human eyes with a depth of view.
A flat representation of the world in a photograph is not readily pleasing to the human eyes, presenting an immediate focus for the eyes to encounter, or "close-up" expectation. This flat portrayal of the world encumbers the proper aesthetic orientation in viewing a photograph in comparison with the real world. This becomes particularly acute with the portrayal of panoramic photographs which extend beyond the natural field of vision commonly seen by humans. Small length photographs, such as 3 inches by 5 inches, or 4 inches by 6 inches, do not accentuate this problem. The field of vision in a small length photograph is focused on a center object, not encouraging the eyes to scan the photograph horizontally. Larger pictures of equal proportions to small length photographs, such as 9 inches by 15 inches, or 15 inches by 25 inches, are similarly appropriate for flat photographic display as the focus of the photograph does not change as compared to the small length photographs. Eyes do not naturally extend to view a larger photograph horizontally, even though the eyes may gradually wander throughout the entire field of the larger photograph. However, the commonly used flat photographic display used for small length photographs is inadequate to accommodate panoramic photographs, which do not have a naturally focused center point. Accordingly, although a flat presentation of a small length photograph is appropriate, as is the flat photographic display of a proportionally large size photograph to the small length photograph, a flat presentation of a photograph having a panoramic view is not aesthetically comfortable as might otherwise be expected and inappropriate for the maximum viewing pleasure of the panoramic photograph.
The art discloses various aspects of picture frame construction.
Curved displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,437 (Mitchell). Mitchell discloses a picture frame having spaced end plates with contiguous curved edges for photographic displays.
Picture frames which are horizontally connected are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 239,467 (den Ouden), 273,355 (Grind) and 367,964 (Baker et al.). den Ouden discloses a picture viewer which forms a triangular structure. Grind discloses a modular picture frame with two connected sections. Baker et al. discloses a picture frame having three components.
Picture frames having vertically connected sections are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,938 (Belmuth et al.), 4,532,727 (Klose et al.), 4,608,770 (Gray), 4,912,863 (Harvey), 5,544,438 (Fazekas) and 5,588,240 (Zilliox). Belmuth et al. discloses a variable frame assembly in which adjacent frames are joined together by snap-on clips which fit over and engage the sidewalls of the frames. Klose et al. discloses a quick change frame for photographs. Gray discloses a plurality of picture frames that are interconnected with male and female components to form a collage. Harvey discloses a modular picture frame having slots. Fazekas discloses a hinged two portion frame which can be folded together. Zilliox discloses a modular picture frame structure with jigsaw puzzle interconnecting frames.
Although the art of picture frames, as shown in the above references, shows several embodiments of multi-frame systems, the references do not address curved frame structures for panoramic photographs which may be continuously joined.